Melissa
Melissa (メリッサ - Merissa) is a member of Red Rose's Crimson-Shell Division, thus allowing her to have a close connection with The Crimson Rose, Claudia. Often times paired with fellow members within her division, Robin Wingfield and Les, Melissa is not regarded with the same type of respect as many of her colleagues due to her young and playful demeanor. Appearance Melissa has grey-blue eyes and short, light pink hair with messy bangs, and two strands that frame her face. Her hair is always tied back with a red and gold accented ribbon. She is always seen wearing the Crimson-Shell Division outfit consisting of a white jacket with red line accents, golden rose buttons and a red bow, along with a black skirt and black stockings held up with golden rose garters and white boots. Personality Melissa is a bubbly and friendly young woman who is over enthusiastic and seems to get along with everyone in the Crimson-Shell Division rather well. She cares greatly about her friends as shown when Les was worried about Ruskin's disappearance and Claudia about Xeno's betrayal. She may appear air-headed but she does have well thought out responses and puts her friends before everything else. Plot Melissa was on a mission with Robin and Les when they heard about Xeno's betrayal of Claudia and Red Rose, prompting them to immediately abandon their mission so that they could be by Claudia's side. In Wilhelm's absence, Melissa and Robin guard Claudia through the night. However, the next morning, Melissa goes to check on Les, only to learn that Ruskin is missing and reveal that Wilhelm is missing as well. This encourages Les to piece together that this was not mere coincidence. Melissa is later seen watching over Claudia when she slips into her coma following the turmoil within Red Rose's Crimson-Shell Division caused by The Black Roses. Powers & Abilities Not much is shown of Melissa's power or combat skills, but in her debut it is seen that Melissa can run as fast as Robin does. This implies that Melissa has good speed, which supports her in combat. Relationships Robin Wingfield Melissa and Robin appear to be good friends and are very similar. They are both loudmouthed, good-humored and happy-go-lucky. Les Melissa and Les are friends, with Melissa sometimes acting like an older sister. Xeno Although Melissa and Xeno do not interact very much, it is seen that Melissa trusts Xeno, and does not believe that he would betray Red Rose. Claudia Melissa acts like an older sister towards Claudia. Wilhelm Quotes * "Xeno isn't that kind of person---!" Gallery Robin_and_Melissa.jpg|Melissa and Robin try to plead Xeno's case to Claudia 431px-Robin_and_Melissa_2.jpg|Melissa and Robin Robin_in_PH.jpg|Robin and Melissa in Reveille in Pandora Hearts Appearances *Sprout 2: Whisper of Thorn *Sprout 3: Invitation to Nightmare *Retrace X: Malediction}} Trivia *Ending - sharon.png|Sharon Rainsworth from Pandora Hearts Ep17 - shelly in reimemory.png|Shelly Rainsworth from Pandora Hearts Teenaged Ada.jpg|Ada Vessalius from Pandora Hearts Melissa appears briefly in Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts, Retrace X: Malediction, alongside Robin in Reveille just before Oz Vessalius intervenes in a fight between Phillipe West and local children. *Melissa is the only character in this one-shot with outrageous choice in hair color. *Melissa's appearance and personality is similar to Sharon Rainsworth, Shelly Rainsworth and Ada Vessalius from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Red Rose Member Category:Crimson Shell Division